vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordenkainen
|-|Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes= |-|Modern Appearance= |-|Original= |-|In the Citadel of Eight= Summary The most powerful active wizard in Oerth, Mordenkainen is feared throughout the Flanaess. Having forged his magic through countless adventures alongside his companions in the Circle of Eight, he went on to challenge the world on a global scale. Though he is usually among the forces of good, he himself is not; rather, he believes ardently in the idea of balance, and has been known to push circumstances in evil's favor if that requires it. Sometime after the dawn of his adventuring career, Mordenkainen developed a sort of cosmological theorem- the multiverse was a balancing act of chaos, of law, of good, and of evil. Should any single force become even remotely unbalanced for even a moment, disastrous events would take place- cataclysms on a planar scale would rip the world apart. And thus Mordenkainen developed his life, his works, and his power to ensuring such events would never transpire. Mordenkainen was the main player character of Gary Gygax, the creator of Dungeons and Dragons. The adventures held by Mordenkainen are legendary, ranging from battling the evil cambion demigod Iuz, to becoming lost in the Darkrealm of Barovia, home of Strahd von Zarovich, to leading the armies of the Greyhawk Wars against Rary the Traitor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, 6-B with prep Name: Mordenkainen Origin: Greyhawk Gender: Male Age: In his 80s (Physically in his 40s) Classification: Epic-level Wizard, Leader of the Circle of Eight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master wizard, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Master of Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (of fire, ice, water, earth, wind, lightning, acid, sound, and force), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Divination, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Petrification, Creation, Forcefield Creation, Can cancel the abilities and powers of others, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can open portals, Battlefield Removal, Telepathy, Summoning, Reality Warping and Causality Manipulation via Limited Wish and Wish. Attack Potency: Small Country level+, possibly Country level (As an Epic level character, he'd be reasonably superior to beings such as the kraken, and powerful foes such as Aumvor the Undying). Country level with prep (With enough time is able to cast Epic Level spells on this level) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ 'reactions (far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). '''higher '''with Improved Initiative 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 physically (Can push 454 kg), much higher with magic, potentially up to Class M+ with transformation Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class with his Staff of Fiery Power. Durability: Small Country level+, possibly Country Class physically, higher with magical amplifications Stamina: Quite high; he possesses extraordinary constitution. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells, Planet-wide with Greater Teleport and Wish. Standard Equipment: Staff of Fiery Power, various enhancement equipment, protective gear, wands, the Silver Key of Portals, an artifact capable of opening any lock and letting the wielder pass through most barriers, his spellbooks, carpet of flying, many others Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. One of the most powerful and learned wizards to ever live. An excellent schemer, diplomat, and scholar, capable of orchestrating large conspiracies and casually answering all but the most complex arcane questions. Has matched wits with gods and demon lords, and invented a large number of spells. Has enhanced his mind through magic. Weaknesses: As a Vancian wizard, he may only prepare a limited (though rather large, 61 in total) number of spells per day. Once he has used one, unless he has prepared it twice, he must rest for eight hours before he can prepare it again. If deprived of his spellbooks, he cannot prepare new spells. He must be able to speak and move freely to cast the majority of his spells. He is stubborn and obstinate, and his obsession with maintaining the balance of power has often led to him making decisions he should have reconsidered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Mordenkainen knows virtually every spell in Oerth, this will only record powerful spells associated with him and exceptionally strong spells. This is by no means comprehensive, and Mordenkainen's own loadout can vary heavily depending on how he has prepared for a given day. *'Epic Mage Armor:' Creates a set of invisible armor of magical force that protects Mordenkainen, making him essentially impregnable to attack. *'Greater Spell Resistance:' Grants resistance to magic, causing spells that directly affect him to fail unless casted by an exceptionally powerful mage. *'Let Go Of Me': A last-resort spell, this inflicts severe damage upon the target, but lashes back against Mordenkainen and damages him to a degree as well. However, it does not require him to move or speak, allowing him to throw off opponents attempting to disable him. *'Mordenkainen's Sword:' One of his favorite spells, this creates a floating magical blade of pure force, which follows Mordenkainen to attack his opponents. *'Mordenkainen's Disjunction:' The ultimate abjuration, it instantaneously "disjoins" magical effects inside its area. Active spells cease to function, and magic items become useless. It can even break antimagic fields, and has a small chance of destroying otherwise-unbreakable artifacts. *'Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion': Creates a small pocket dimension only Mordenkainen and those he designates can enter, with a space of around 81,000 cubic feet. The dimension resembles the interior of a lavish mansion, well-stocked with food and staffed by many servants. It exists for roughly fifty-four hours, during which nothing from outside may affect it or anyone within. *'Bigby's Crushing Hand:' Invented by his close friend and apprentice, Bigby, this spell conjures up a gigantic hand that follows Mordenkainen's gestures, either providing him with cover by blocking attacks, shoving enemies away from him, or grabbing enemies and crushing them. It possesses similar durability to Mordenkainen, and was able to hold the demigod Iuz. *'Time Stop:' Freezes time for roughly 12-30 seconds. Mordenkainen cannot directly target people while in the frozen time, but he may cast spells on himself, or use more indirect abilities (for example, trapping his opponent in a forcefield). *'Wish:' A spell with no known limits, Wish allows the user to make a single wish, which then comes true. Allows for high-scale reality warping, though it is exceedingly tricky to use. In theory it could be used to extremely dramatic effect; indeed, it has no known cap on it's capabilities; though the exact end result could prove erratic and could cause unwanted harm to the caster or their plane of existence. Mordenkainen is unlikely to resort to this spell as a result. Note: This profile is largely based on the Epic Level Handbook incarnation of Mordenkainen. As an epic-level wizard, tactics he could theoretically be capable of are almost limitless, especially given the vagueness of his stats in that book. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Alchemists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Element Users Category:Acid Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 6